1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the subject matter of sexual health, sexual pleasure, and male sexual dysfunction.
2. Description of Prior Art
Muscle fiber will experience strength decline with age if they go unused. To maintain strength integrity, muscles must be exercised on a regular basis. (Men""s Health, page 134, December 1998). Blood circulation decreases in inactive muscle tissue. Lack of penile muscle use may cause male sexual dysfunction along with many other causes.
The state of the technology addressing male dysfunction. and sexual enhancement has been to treat the problem chemically or with natural herbs. Drugs and herbs to address blood flow dysfunction in men come with many side effects as severe as death (Caverjet Product Information, Pharmacia and Upjohn Co., July 1997; Better Sex Naturally, Zachary Veillux, Men""s Health, page 140, November 1998; The Year in Science, Sex, Sexual Chemistry, Rosie Mestel, Discover, page 32, January 1999; Lifestyle Drugs: What""s After Viagra, Playboy, page 70, June 1999).
The invention at hand promotes penile blood circulation through natural and wholesome exercising. By exercising the erectile muscle tissue in the penis causes improved firmness, muscle strength, and longer lasting erections (Stronger Muscles, Better Sex, Men""s Health, page 38, March 2000; Be One of the Geysers, Al Cooper, PhD., Men""s Health, page 32, January/February 1998; Adapted from the book xe2x80x9cA Lifetime of Sexxe2x80x9d, Stephen C. George, K. Winston Caine, Men""s Health, page 110, March 1998). The benefit of using the invention to promote healthy exercise is that there are no side effects.
The invention serves as a reminder and to promote exercise of erectile muscle tissue in the male penis. Erectile muscle is strengthened and blood flow is improved through regular exercise. Exercising contributes to increasing muscle health of the male reproductive apparatus thereby enhancing male and female sexual pleasure by firmer penis distention and more powerful ejaculations. The age-old problem of blood flow impotence in men is addressed.